In many small battery-operated devices, the batteries are replaceable by the user, and are inserted and removed from a battery compartment through an opening having a cover. It is undesirable that the battery or batteries move or rattle around within the compartment, as this may damage the batteries or the device and/or may cause undesirable noise. It is also undesirable to have the batteries fall out if the device is inverted with the battery cover removed.